Prisión Break
by Okamidark18
Summary: Cuando Murdoc se encuentra con un chico que tiene que ver con su pasado la vidas de todos hará un giro inesperado Phase 2
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz estaban descansando todos en los estudios Kong bueno todos menos Murdoc quien andaba en su winnebagon conduciéndolo junto con un par de prostitutas al lado de Murdoc, el satanico estaba vestido con camisa marrón, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro y zapatos blancos, tenía 40 años

-Murdoc ¿Cómo haces para ser tan guapo?-pregunta la prostituta de vestido rojo

-Es genético nena-dijo Murdoc mientras se tomaba unas cervezas

-Ven vamos a divertirnos Muds-dijo la prostituta de vestido azul

-Claro preciosa-dijo Murdoc mientras dejaba el auto aparcado a un lado de la acera

Murdoc se quitó la ropa y los pantalones, se acercó a las prostitutas que estaban en la cama pero antes de llegar alguien los choco

-Pero ¿Qué rayos?-dijo Murdoc molesto

-Lo lamento Muds pero tal vez la próximo-dijeron las prostitutas y se fueron

Murdoc estaba enojado y para rematar sus cervezas se rompieron dejando un desorden **(más de lo habitual)**, el satánico salió por la puerta dándole una fuerte patada, un auto negro kia que tenía unas grietas en el parachoques

-¡Ey tu idiota sal del maldito auto para que te mate!-grito Murdoc acercándose al kia

Del auto salió un joven de aproximadamente 22 años, cabello negro despeinado, un ojo negro y el otro rojo, tenía una camisa negra con el dibujo de un cráneo que tenía en la cabeza clavada un cuchillo, jeans y converse negros

-Lo lamento no lo oigo anciano-dijo el joven burlándose de Murdoc

Murdoc grito molesto y golpeo al joven en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, el joven pateo en la cara a Murdoc rompiéndole la nariz, Murdoc agarro al joven y lo tiro al suelo, el joven pateo a Murdoc en la entrepierna haciendo que Murdoc gritara de dolor cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose el joven empezó a reír

**Mientras tanto en los estudios Kong**

Russell estaba comiendo palomitas junto con 2d ambos estaban en la sala viendo una película, Russell rosa, pantalón marrón y converse negros, 2d tenía una camisa roja pantalón blanco y converses verdes limón, Russell tenía 37 años y 2d 22 años

-¿Dónde está noodle Russell?-pregunto el peli azul

-Está en su habitación tocando su guitarra-dijo Russell

-Ok-dijo 2d

-¿Para que la buscas?-pregunto Russell

-Para….para….para que me enseñe a contar-dijo 2d

-¿Hasta dónde sabes contar?-pregunto Russel

-Hasta…100-dijo 2d

-Ok…¿Qué tal si te enseño?-pregunto Russell

-Bueno-dijo 2d

Russell saco un libro y 2d empezó a leerlo

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle**

Noodle estaba tocando su guitarra mientras miraba por la ventana un parque, la asiática tenía una camisa con rayas blancas y purpuras, un short negro y botas marrones ella tenía 13 años

-"Me pregunto si puedo irme al parque mañana" pensó noodle mientras tocaba la guitarra y empezó a tocar una canción- t's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up. It's DARE It's DARE, You got to press it on you, You just, think it, that's what you do it, That's what you do, baby, Hold it down, DARE, Jump with the moon and move it, Jump back and forth, It feels like you would let yourself work it out, Never did no harm, Never did no harm

El celular de noodle empezó a sonar y ella contesto

-¿Hola?-dijo noodle poniendo el celular en la oreja

-¡Noodle!-dijo una voz femenina en la otra línea

-¿Sharon?-pregunto noodle

-Si-dijo ella

-¿Para qué llamas?-pregunto noodle

-Porque quiero preguntarte si no tienes los apuntes de la tarea de ayer-dijo Sharon

-Si los tengo-dijo noodle

-Bueno voy por ellos-dijo Sharon

-Ok-dijo Noodle colgando el celular

**Luego de unos minutos**

Alguien toca la puerta y 2d abre, la que estaba en la otra parte de la puerta era una chica de cabello rojo, ojos naranjas, tenía una camisa blanca que decía en letras "The world is our end" tenía unos pantalones negros y zapatos verdes de aproximadamente 15 años

-Hola D-dijo la chica

-Hola Sharon noodle está en su habitación-dijo 2d

-Gracias D-dijo Sharon besando la mejilla de 2d y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de noodle

2d se empezó a sonrojar y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá

-¿Qué paso cara de tomate?-pregunto Russell

-Nada y no soy cara de tomate-dijo 2d

-Pues pareces que tienes la cara de tomate chico-dijo Russell

-No-dijo 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

-No-dijo 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

-No-dijo 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

-¿Por qué discutíamos?-pregunto 2d

-Porque estás enamorado de Sharon-dijo Russell

-No-dijo 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

-No-dijo 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle**

Noodle y Sharon estaban estudiando, Noodle miro a Sharon que parecía distraída y sin prestarle atención al libro

-¿Sharon estas prestando atención?-pregunto Noodle

-Aja-dijo Sharon

-¿Qué dice aquí Sharon?-pregunto Noodle

-Si-dijo Sharon

Noodle agarro la mano de Sharon y lo alzo, ella estaba mensajeando en el texto que se veía decía "Yo también"

-¿Con quién mensajeas?-pregunto Noodle

-Con…Marcos-dijo Sharon

-¿Por qué dices "yo también"?-pregunto Noodle

-Porque….porque….él me dijo que tenía hambre-dijo Sharon

Noodle la miro unos minutos con la cara de incredulidad

-Ok pero ahora presta atención-dijo Noodle abriendo otro libro

**Mientras** **tanto** **en la sala**

2d y Russell seguían leyendo el libro

-U….u….uno-dijo 2d leyendo el libro

-Bien….ahora cuenta del 1 al 100-dijo Russell parecía cansado y serio

-1…4…3…..18…534…33….banana…..hamburguesa…..patata… .patata 2-dijo 2d

Russell se dio una palmada en la cara, cansado se fue a la cocina ahí estaba un joven de pelo negro y verde, vestido todo de rojo con una gorra azul de aproximadamente 16 comiendo un plátano

-Hola Russ-dijo el chico con la boca llena de plátano

-Hola Marcos no hables con la boca llena-dijo Russell

-Bueno-dijo Marcos **(con la boca llena)** y se fue

-Que niño-dijo Russell y se fue a la sala

-¿Quién era el que hablaba contigo?-pregunto 2d

-Marcos-dijo Russell

-¿El amigo de noodle?-pregunto 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

-¿Y la dejaste pasar a la habitación de noodle?-pregunto 2d

-Si-dijo Russell

-¿A un chico un año mayor con dos chicas en una habitación?-pregunto 2d

Russell se fue corriendo a la habitación de noodle con los ojos abiertos como platos

-"_Jajajajaja no soy tan tonto uy los teletubies_" pensó 2d mirando la televisión

-"_Interrumpimos los tontos pelotubis para traerles las noticias_"-dijo el noticiero

-"Rayos"-pensó 2d

_-"Dragon ball regresa con una nueva película titulada la batalla de los dioses, además otra película de Monster inc University y también Mi villano favorito 2_"-dijo el noticiero

-"Yupi Monsters inc regresa" pensó 2d de forma infantil

-_"En otras noticias se encontraron a dos hombres uno de 40 y otro de 22 años peleando al parecer la disputa se originó por el choque del auto que tenía 22 años"-_dijo el reportero mostrando un video en él estaba Murdoc y el chico de 22 años peleando esta vez con todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor

-"Él se parece a….Sherk" pensó 2d

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle**

Noodle, Marcos, Sharon y Russell, Russell estaba sentado en la cama, los demás estaban mirando el libro

-Recuérdame ¿para que estas aquí viejo?-pregunto Marcos

-Para que no….pasen cosas-dijo Russell

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Sharon

-….incendios-dijo Russell

-¿Nada más eso?-pregunto Noodle

-Si-dijo Russell

-¿No quieres un café viejo?-pregunto Marcos dándole un vaso de café

-Si-dijo Russell agarrando el café y dándole un sorbo luego cayo dormido

-Jajajaja tenía un somnífero-dijeron Marcos y Sharon

Los tres empezaron a reírse y entraron a la sala

-¿Qué haces D?-pregunto Marcos

-Veo las noticias-dijo 2d

-¡¿Qué no es Murdoc?!-pregunto Sharon viendo el vídeo de las noticias

-No sé-dijo 2d

Marcos marco un número y puso su celular en la oreja

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz masculina en la otra línea

-Mark ¿puedes ver quienes están peleando en la calle?-pregunto Marcos

-Ok-dijo Mark-¡son Murdoc y un chico!-dijo algo alterado

-¡Oh rayos!-dijo Marcos-¡si son Murdoc y el otro chico!-dijo abriendo muchos los ojos

-¿Dónde está Russell?-pregunto

-Está durmiendo-dijo Marcos

-¿Durmiendo?-repitió 2d

-Si-dijo Noodle

-¿Aun no sabes leer 2d?-pregunto Marcos

-…. ¡Vamos por Murdoc que lo están matando!-grito 2d corriendo hacia afuera seguido de los otros tres

**Mientras tanto en la calle**

Murdoc seguía peleando contra el chico ambos estaban realmente heridos y cansados, Murdoc pateo al chico en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, el chico salto hacia Murdoc y lo golpeo en el pecho, Murdoc agarro el pie del chico y el cayó al suelo, luego piso la mano del chico haciendo que este gritara de dolor, el chico agarro el pie de Murdoc y lo tiro al piso y luego estiro su pie estirándolo, los huesos de Murdoc en su pie se empezaron a sonar, Murdoc pateo al chico cuando estaba agarrando su pie y pateo al chico en el pecho haciendo que cayera, Murdoc se paró difícilmente y entro al winnebagon

-¡Maldito….ven aquí para que te rompa la cara de subnormal que tienes!-grito el chico mientras se levantaba difícilmente

El chico se paró al frente de la puerta que estaba abierta, Murdoc agarro una botella iba a golpear al chico ara dejarlo inconsciente por lo menos pero cuando iba a salir se cerro la puerta de golpe

-¿Oye no has visto a un hombre parecido a Sherk con serios problemas de carácter?-pregunto 2d con una mano en la puerta

-Creo que…está ahí-dijo el chico señalando la puerta

Noodle, Sharon y Marcos llegaron a la calle y 2d abrió la puerta y se encontraron con un Murdoc con que tenía una botella rota y saliendo sangre de la nariz

-¡Maldito Face-ache!-grito Murdoc saltando sobra 2d

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-grito 2d mientras estaba siendo golpeado por Murdoc

Murdoc seguiría pegándole a 2d si un policía no lo hubiera arrestado

-¿Qué hice?-pregunto Murdoc mirando al policía

-Estacionaste mal-dijo el policía

-¿Y yo?-pregunto el chico

-Las luces delanteras de tu auto están apagadas-dijo el otro policía mientras arrestaba al chico y lo hacía entrar al auto junto con Murdoc

**Unos minutos después**

Murdoc estaba hablando por el teléfono de la cárcel mientras el chico estaba sentado en el piso de la celda

-Si….si….!¿Como que Manchester perdió las eliminatorias?!-pregunto Murdoc enojadísimo

-Muy bien ya termino su tiempo-dijo el policía mientras llevaba a Murdoc a su celda

-Mierda-dijo Murdoc

El chico saco una biblia, Murdoc lo miro raro porque el chico acerco la biblia muy cerca de su cara

-No me digas que eres uno de esos santitos que leen concentrados en su librito-dijo Murdoc

-Claro que no-dijo el chico

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Murdoc

El chico miro a su alrededor y le dio la biblia a Murdoc que gruñía, pero cuando vio la biblia sonrió malvadamente

-"¡Alcohol!" pensó Murdoc feliz mientras veía como donde estaba el libro en realidad había unas botellas con cerveza

El chico agarro una y Murdoc otra cerveza y ambos lo bebieron el alcohol era suficientemente fuerte para que estén ebrios de un sorbo

-¿Oye…feo…cómo te llamas?-pregunto el chico

-Mi nombre…es Murdoc el baterista de…Gorillaz… ¡la mejor banda del mundo!-dijo Murdoc lo último casi lo grita

-Mi nombre es Johnny pero puedes llamarme el colega que te mete al bote-dijo el chico

-¿Eres mexicano?-pregunto Murdoc

-Si-dijo Johnny

-¡Yo también!-dijo Murdoc mientras reía

Johnny empezó a reír junto con Murdoc hasta que un policía les llamo la atención

-¡Niccals pagaron sus fianzas!-dijo el policía

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaron los dos

-¿Tu apellido es Niccals?-pregunto Murdoc

-Si ¿tú también?-pregunto Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-"No puede ser mi padre…se ve que está bien feo…y algo idiota….debe ser un error" pensó Johnny

-"Este niño tonto no puede ser mi hijo…se nota que es un callejero tonto" pensó Murdoc

El policía abrió las celdas pero ninguno de los dos se salió por la confunción

-¡Vamos salgas par de vagos!-grito el policía tirando a ambos afuera de la celda

-Maldito policía-susurraron los dos pelinegros

Cuando salieron se encontraron con 2d, noodle, Sharon y Marcos

-¡¿Qué te paso Murdoc?!-pregunto Noodle

-Me peleé con ese idiota-dijo Murdoc señalando a Johnny

-¿Por qué se pelearon?-pregunto Sharon mientras que 2d y Marcos miraban a Johnny

-Porque el atropello mi auto-dijo Murdoc molesto

-No lo hubiese hecho si no te hubieras acostados con tus prostitutas-dijo Johnny molesto

-¡Con mis prostitutas no te metas!-grito Murdoc molesto

-2d ¿no te parece que él se parece a alguien?-pregunto Marcos a 2d

-Si…a Barney-dijo 2d y Marcos lo miro con cara de "No idiota"

-¿Señor Murdoc?-pregunto un policía llamando la atención de Murdoc

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Murdoc

-Tome-dijo el policía dándole un papel a Murdoc y volviendo al edificio

Murdoc miro el papel y decía: Nombre: Johnny edad:22 Padre: Murdoc Niccals: **Positivo**, cuando leyó lo último Murdoc abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Qué dice Murdoc?-pregunto Marcos

-Nada que te importe niño-dijo Murdoc poniendo el papel en su bolsillo

Todos se fueron hacia el winnebagon que estaba estacionado cerca del edificio Johnny se sentó en el asiento del piloto, Murdoc se acercó al auto

-Ey…creo que deberías ver esto pero no se lo digas a nadie-dijo Murdoc dándole el papel

Johnny se quedó sorprendido, Murdoc agarro el papel y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Johnny

-Mira este es el plan…te quedas callado o te mato-dijo Murdoc

-Ok…¿Estas contratando gente? porque necesito un empleo-dijo Johnny

-No-dijo Murdoc

-Vamos soy bueno en el bajo-dijo Johnny dándole un Mp3 a Murdoc y reproduciéndolo

-Dije que…-cuando iba a decir que no se hoyo algo que Murdoc no esperaba Johnny si sabía tocar su bajo, luego miro en el asiento de atrás y había un bajo color negro con rayas azules, tenía escrito la palabra: "Wolf Dark" en la parte de atrás-Ok…pero tienes que venir a los estudios Kong-dijo dirigiéndose a su winnebagon

-Sígueme el paso o te mato-dijo Murdoc

El winnebagon entro a los estudios Kong junto con el kia de Johnny

-¿Murdoc porque nos sigue el?-pregunto Noodle saliendo del winnebagon

-Porque ahora el chico es el segundo bajista de Gorillaz-dijo Murdoc saliendo del Winnebagon

Los chicos miraron a Murdoc curiosos

-Lo escuche tocar y es casi tan bueno como yo-dijo Murdoc

-¿En serio es bueno o solamente intentas salvarte de pagar su dinero?-pregunto 2d

-Cállate Face-ache-dijo Murdoc golpeando a 2d

-Auch-se quejó 2d

-Hola soy Johnny-dijo el chico saliendo del Kia

-Soy Miho hatori pero puedes llamarme noodle el es Stuart pero puedes llamarle 2d, ellos son Sharon, Marcos, murdoc y también esta Russell que es de piel negra y sin cabello-dijo noodle señalando a los chicos

-Gusto conocerlos-dijo Johnny

-También es un gusto concerté guapo-dijo Marcos

Johnny lo miro algo molesto y Sharon miro con odio a Johnny

-Bueno…lo mismo digo amigo-dijo Johnny algo incomodo

Marcos siguió mirando a Johnny con una extraña mirada que provoco a Johnny estar aún más incómodo, luego Sharon y Marcos se fueron de los estudios Kong a sus casas, Murdoc le mostro a Johnny su nueva habitación que tenía una televisión, un reproductor y un armario

-Empiezas a tocar mañana a las 5:00 Am.-dijo Murdoc

-No manches no puedo levantarme tan temprano-dijo Johnny

-Pero no me jodas-dijo Johnny molesto

-¡Te levantaras mañana a las 5 Am. Y punto!-dijo Murdoc en tono como el de un padre

-No, no quiero-dijo Johnny en tono infantil

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-¡Dije que si ahora cállate!-dijo Murdoc

-Ok…¿quieres una cerveza?-pregunto Johnny sacando unas cervezas

-Claro que si enano-dijo Murdoc mientras agarraba una cerveza y se la tomaba

**Mientras tanto en la sala**

Noodle y 2d estaban viendo la televisión mientras comían palomitas, Russell entra a la habitación mientras se rasca la cabeza

-¿Chicos donde están Sharon y Marcos?-pregunto Russell

-Están en sus casas ya se fueron hace como media hora-dijo Noodle

-¿Qué ven?-pregunto Russell

-¡Barney!-dijo 2d

-"¿Es idea mía o 2d parece…un niño de 6 años?" pensó Russell mirando a 2d

-¿Qué paso mientras yo estaba dormido?-pregunto Russell

-Nada en especial-dijo Noodle

-Murdoc fue a la cárcel pagamos su fianza y al parecer de un chico que se llama Johnny que ahora es otro bajista de Gorillaz y no sé si solo me lo imagino pienso o Marcos es gay-dijo 2d

-¡¿Murdoc fue a la cárcel?! ¡¿Tenemos otro bajista?! ¡¿Desde cuándo la factura de la luz es tan alta?!-pregunto Russell mientras miraba el recibo de la luz

-Desde ayer-dijo Noodle

-Y lo demás sucedió apenas hoy-dijo 2d

-No lo creo-dijo Russell

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Yo uso el bajo!-dijo Murdoc ebrio junto con Johnny que andaba igual de ebrio

-¡No! ¡Yo lo uso!-dijo Johnny ebrio

-¡No!-dijo Murdoc

-¡Si!-dijo Johnny

-¿Ese es Johnny?-pregunto Russell señalando al acompañante ebrio de Murdoc

-Si-dijeron 2d y Noodle

-¡No!-dijo Murdoc

-¡Si!-dijo Johnny

-¡No!-dijo Murdoc

-¡Si!-dijo Johnny

-¡No!-dijo Murdoc

-¡Si!-dijo Johnny

-¡No!-dijo Murdoc

-¡Si!-dijo Johnny

-No….¿que estábamos discutiendo?-pregunto Murdoc

No sé-dijo Johnny

Los tres se sobrios que quedaron se dieron una palmada en la frente, luego Russell los agarro a ambos

-¿Quién es el gordo?-pregunto Johnny tratando de zafarse del agarre de Russell

-Es Russell es nuestra tapa de grasa…ah no es nuestro baterista-dijo Murdoc mientras se reía al igual que Johnny

-¡Idiotas!-grito Russell mientras le rompía la nariz a cada uno

-¡Gordo de mierda!-dijeron los dos ebrios

-¡Suficiente o se calman o les parto la cara a cada uno!-grito Russell enojado

Cuando miro de cerca de Murdoc y a Johnny se dio cuenta que ambos estaban dormidos

-¡Par de idiotas!-dijo Russell molesto y dejándolos tirados en el piso

-"Que idiota se la creyó….aunque no creo que Murdoc haya actuado" pensó Johnny levantándose y viendo como Murdoc se quedaba tirado al piso

Johnny se sentó al lado de noodle y de 2d

-¿Qué ven?-pregunto Johnny mirando la tele

-Barney-dijo 2d

-"¿Acaso es idiota o solo me toma el pelo?" pensó Johnny mirando a 2d

-Tranquilo luego de unos minutos se aburre y no lo ve más-susurro noodle para que 2d no lo oiga

-¿El o su cerebro?-susurro Johnny

Noodle soltó una risita pero se tapó la boca para que 2d no se diera cuenta

-Ya me aburrí adiós-dijo 2d luego se fue a su habitación

-"Siento que olvido algo….¿Pero qué?...ah ya me acorde" pensó Johnny levantándose del sofá

-¿Qué vas a hacer Johnny?-pregunto noodle

-Me voy a visitar a un amigo-dijo Johnny mientras salía hacia su Kia y empezaba a conducir hasta un edificio abandonado, salió del auto y entro al edificio cuando entro todo estaba polvoriento otras cosas estaban rotas o lleno de moho

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto alguien en la oscuridad

-Amigo ¿Desde cuándo te escondes?-pregunto Johnny luego sintió como alguien lo golpeaba con una fuerza casi inhumana luego queda inconsciente en el piso

**Mientras tanto en el winnebagon de Murdoc**

Murdoc estaba mirando la televisión ebrio y con su bajo en las manos, luego aparece Sun moon stars o más conocido como Boogieman al lado de Murdoc

-Murdoc hay algo que tienes que saber-dijo Boogieman

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Murdoc

-Mira esto-dijo Boogieman mientras de su mano tenia fuego y de el salía un contrato

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Murdoc mirando su contrato

-Tu contrato con el que hiciste un pacto con el diablo ahora mira aquí-dijo Boogieman señalando una parte del contrato

Murdoc leyó el contrato y decía "Si el señor Niccals tiene un hijo después de haber firmado el contrato el hijo será un demonio y tendrá que pasar la eternidad en el infierno" cuando termino de leerlo Murdoc no se impresiono si no que gruñía de lo molesto que estaba aparte de tener que mantener al joven callado ahora tenía que cuidar a un demonio

**Hasta aquí el cap hasta la próxima :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny despertó en una celda al otro lado de los barrotes estaba un chico de pelo y ojos verdes, camisa roja, pantalón naranja y zapatos amarrillos oscuros

-Hola Johnny-dijo el chico de peo verde

-Hola Brad-dijo Johnny

Brad miraba a Johnny con una mirada de enojo

-¿Dónde coño está el dinero de la cocaína que te di mierda?-pregunto Brad enojado

-Por última vez…!No tengo tu cochina cocaína!-dijo Johnny cabreado

-Bueno…¿tienes el dinero de las revistar pornográficas y del alcohol?-pregunto Brad

-Se me olvido-dijo Johnny rascándose la nuca

-¡Maldito!-grito Brad enojadísimo

Johnny sonríe malvadamente le agradaba ver a su "amigo" cabreado hasta tal punto que quisiera asesinarlo

-¡Ahora si valiste mierda tío!-grito sacando una motosierra y empezó a lanzar ataques verticales hacia Johnny

Johnny esquivaba los ataques para que no le cortara un brazo o una pierna en otros casos

-¡Quédate quieto pedazo de mierda!-grito Brad mientras seguía atacando a Johnny

-¡Tú eres el pedazo de mierda!-grito Johnny golpeando a Brad haciendo que el retrocediera y cortara varios barrotes

Johnny vio la oportunidad para escaparse, salto sobre los barrotes saliendo de su prisión y empezó a correr por un pasillo hasta una habitación donde había tanques de gasolina, ganchos colgados en el techo, varias pistolas y unos escritorios rotos

-"Creo que esto me servirá" pensó Johnny agarrando una pistola y escondiéndose detrás de un escritorio

-¡Johnny! ¡Ven aquí pedazo de mierda!-grito Brad mientras entraba a esa habitación con su motosierra

-"Mierda…tengo que pensar en algo" pensó Johnny agarrando una piedrita y lanzándola hacia otra parte

Brad camino hacia donde se produjo el ruido, Johnny camino sigilosamente hasta un pasillo, luego vio que una ventana estaba al frente de el

-¡¿Dónde coño vas capullo?!-grito Brad saliendo de la habitación y entrando al pasillo

Johnny que estaba alterado pensando en una idea para salir salto hacia la ventana rompiéndola y con varios cortes en la cara y brazos

-Maldito-grito Brad mientras buscaba otro pasillo porque tenía muchos vidrios filosos y grande

Johnny salió por la puerta y se encontró con otros sujetos uno tenía pasamontañas negra y el otro de color rosa

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar el pasamontañas rosa?-pregunto el de pasamontañas rosa

-porque perdiste en piedra papel y tijeras-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

-"Mierda ¿ahora como coño me libero de estos dos?" pensó Johnny

Johnny miro a su alrededor y vio varias cosas entre ellas un somnífero muy poderoso, un trapo, una pelota y un silenciador, agarro el silenciador y se lo puso a su pistola para no hacer ruido, luego agarro el somnífero y el trapo y puso el somnífero en el trapo y finalmente lanzo la pelota muy fuerte

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó el de pasamontañas negro

-No sé pero ve tú a averiguar que es-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó el de pasamontañas negro

-Porque si-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

-No-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

-Si-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

-No-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

-Si-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

-No-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

-Si-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

-No-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

-Si-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

-¿Piedra papel o tijera?-pregunto el de pasamontañas negro

-Si-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

El de pasamontañas negro saco papel pero el de rosa saco tijera

-¡Rayos!-dijo el de pasamontañas negros dirigiéndose a donde se produjo el ruido

-¡Ja! Que suerte tengo-dijo el de pasamontañas rosa

Johnny se acercó sigilosamente hacia el de pasamontañas rosa y puso el trapo con somnífero haciendo que cayera inconsciente

-"Bien ahora solo tengo que ver cómo salir de aquí sin llamar la atención" pensó Johnny luego miro al de pasamontañas rosa y sonrío maliciosamente

**Mientras tanto en la sala de Gorillaz**

2d estaba mirando la televisión hasta que entra noodle buscando algo

-¿Qué buscas noodle?-pregunto 2d mirando a noode

-Se me perdió mi guitarra y no sé dónde está ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?-pregunto noodle

-Claro-dijo 2d y empezó a buscar por todas partes-"'¿Dónde estará la guitarra?" pensó buscando debajo del sofá pero no lo encontró

2d se fue a buscar a su habitación busco en su armario, debajo de su cama y por la ventana

-Muy bien no está por aquí-dijo 2d luego volteo y miro en un mueble unas fotos agarro y una y la miro en ella estaba una familia el padre y el hijo eran de pelo azul y la mujer era de ojos negros-Vaya que recuerdos-dijo pero luego se agarró fuertemente la cabeza-"rayos tengo resaca" pensó mientras se agarraba la cabeza y buscaba sus pastillas pero no pudo encontrarlas así que tuvo que irse al winnebagon de Murdoc, toco la puerta unas veces y abre la puerta molesto

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres tío?!-pregunto Murdoc

-Yo…es que….no…-2d no pudo seguir hablando

El peli azul cayó al piso por el dolor de cabeza Murdoc gruño y agarro a 2d y lo tiro en la cama luego le dio unas pastillas

-"Joder menos mal que 2d me había dado sus pastillas para la migraña o mejor dicho la resaca" pensó Murdoc mirando a 2d-"Tengo una idea" pensó mirando a 2d con una gran sonrisa llena de maldad

**Una hora más tarde**

2d despertó con un poco de dolor en la cabeza

-Face-hache tuviste suerte de que te encontrara toma tus pastillas para que te mejores-dijo Murdoc señalando unas pastillas que tenían una "V" y eran de color azul

-Gracias Muds-dijo 2d tragándose las pastillas luego salió del winnebagon

-"El idiota no sabe que las pastillas en realidad eran viagra" pensó Murdoc mientras reía

Una hora después en el baño

Russell salió de una de las puertas, eran cinco en total y se lavó las manos pero noto que 2d estuvo mucho tiempo están ahí quejándose

-¿D estas bien?-pregunto Russell

-Si…no entres-dijo 2d adentro del baño

-¿Oye que haces? Hace más de una hora que estás ahí-dijo Russell

-¡No entres!-grito 2d

Russell forcejeo para entrar por la puerta no fue mucho esfuerzo cuando entro noto que 2d estaba parado pero con un bulto **(no tan grande XD)** en sus pantalones

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa D?!-grito Russell mirando a 2d con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡Es que esto no se baja!-grito 2d apenado

-Mejor quédate aquí…¿te tomas unas pastillas azules?-pregunto Russell

-Si me las dio Murdoc-dijo 2d

Russell se fue al Winnebagon y golpeo un par de veces luego Murdoc abre la puerta

-¿Qué quieres gordo?-pregunto Murdoc

-Ya se tu pequeña broma con lo de las pastillas y quiero que lo arregles ahora-dijo Russell

-Ok ok…por satanás ustedes sí que matan la diversión-dijo Murodc agarrando una mochila y dirigiéndose al baño

Murdoc entro al baño, abrió su mochila y saco una cámara, abrió la puerta de uno de los baños donde estaba 2d y le tomo varias fotos

-¡¿Qué haces Murdoc?!-pregunto 2d tapándose la entrepierna

-Te tomo fotos descuida Face-ache esa "cosita" desaparecerá dentro de poco tiempo-dijo Murdoc sonriendo malvadamente

Murdoc salió del baño y se puso a subir las fotos de 2d en la página web oficial de Gorillaz, justo en ese momento entra noodle

-Murdoc ¿Qué haces?-pregunto noodle

-Molesto al face-ache-dijo Murdoc

Noodle miro la pantalla en la computadora luego se sonrojo y vio con el ceño fruncido a Murdoc

-¡Murdoc no hagas eso!-grito noodle molesta y sonrojada

-Maldición bueno-dijo Murdoc molesto y borro todas las imágenes de la computadora

-Harigato-dijo noodle y se fue

Murdoc sonrió maliciosamente y subió la última foto que no había borrado

-"Ya me imagino la cara del face-ache cuando vea esto en una página web" pensó Murdoc mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una risa diabólica

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle**

Noodle estaba buscando en su habitación su guitarra favorita, estaba debajo de su cama, luego salió con su guitarra en las manos

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo noodle feliz mientras ponía su guitarra en las manos

Alguien toca su puerta y noodle abre era un chico de pelo ojos y camisa negra, pantalones grises y converses blancos de unos 16 años

-Hola-dijo el chico

-Hola Mark-dijo Noodle

-¿Noodle quieres ir al parque?-pregunto Mark

-Claro-dijo noodle

Ambos fueron a un parque donde estaban Sharon y Marcos al frente de ellos

-¿Qué les parece un reto?-pregunto Sharon

-¿Qué reto?-pregunto noodle

-Miren alguien tiene que contar la historia de, el Psicópata asesino de Santiago en el hotel donde se dice que murió-dijo Sharon

-¿El asesino que si cuentas su historia te aparece y te mata con su motosierra?-pregunto Marcos

-Si-dijo Sharon

-¿El asesino que dijeron que estaba muerto con el cuello cortado pero no encontraron su cadáver?-pregunto Mark

-Si-dijo Sharon

-Ok-dijo Mark

Mark agarro a noodle cuando ella iba a irse y los dos se fueron a un departamento ellos pasaron sin ser descubiertos por el portero y entraron a una habitación en ella había posters de bandas satánicas, botellas de alcohol vacías y todo estaba desordenado sin eso parecía una habitación normal con su cama y tele y además muchas cosas raras entre ellas un cráneo de demonio en clavado en un palo, una pata de mono, una corona de oro y muchos líquidos raros en vasos

-¿Tenemos que estar aquí?-pregunto noodle mirando la cabeza de demonio

-Si porque así será más divertido-dijo Sharon sacando un libro

-¿Es la historia del asesino?-pregunto Marcos

-Si-dijo Sharon mirando el libro y sentándose en la cama

Mark apago las luces y Marcos encendió unas velas iluminando la cara de todos, luego Noodle, Marcos y Mark se sentaron alrededor de Sharon

**Mientras tanto con Johnny**

Johnny tenía un pasamontañas rosa y el otro sujeto estaba en un closet aun inconsciente luego el de pasamontañas negro se pone al frente de Johnny

-No era nada-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

-"Si hablo se dará cuenta que no soy el otro gay" pensó Johnny

-¡¿Dónde coño está el idiota de Johnny?!-pregunto Brad acercándose a Johnny y el otro

-No sabemos-dijo el de pasamontañas negro

Brad se quedó mirando a Johnny con una mirada de odio

-¿Dónde…esta mi pistola favorita?-pregunto Brad

Johnny señalo una puerta al azar, Brad se fue el de pasamontañas negro se quedó apoyado en la puerta, Johnny saco su pistola y en un segundo disparo del gatillo haciendo que el de pasamontañas negro muriera pero la bala paso por el pecho del sujeto y también del vidrio causando que Brad se diera cuenta

-¡Maldito Johnny esta me la pagas!-grito Brad sacando su pistola de su bolsillo, estaba cubriéndose del otro lado de la puerta

Johnny tenía que pensar rápido si seguir disparando o escaparse así que de la habitación anterior saco un estéreo y puso un Cd que decía "solo usar en caso de peligro o si estás muy deprimido" luego atasco el cerrojo de la puerta y empezó a reproducir "Baby", luego salio corriendo quitándose el pasamontañas y guardando el arma en su bolsillo, busco en su otro bolsillo las llaves de su auto y se puso a conducirlo

-¡Maldito Johnny juro que me la pagaras!-grito Brad mientras intentaba salir desesperado

Johnny estaciono el auto, bajo y comenzó a caminar por una calle tranquilamente sin levantar sospechas hasta encontrarse con un departamento cuando entro un hombre de unos 34 años con pelo y ojos rojos con uniforme se le acerco

-Hola Johnny… ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?-pregunto el hombre uniformado

-Hola portero estaba con unos amigos-dijo Johnny

-¿Qué te paso en tu cara?-pregunto el portero mirando las heridas en la cara de Johnny

-Mis "amigos"-dijo Johnny y comenzó a caminar hasta una puerta

-"Este chico parece cada vez más un zombie que una persona" pensó el portero

**Adentro de la habitación**

Sharon seguía contando la historia de un asesino que murió suicidándose en su habitación

-Nadie encontró un solo rastro de el…se dice que su espíritu busca venganza para matar a todo aquel que descubra su "perfecto" plan-dijo Sharon

Se escuchó un ruido cerca de ellos, todos empezaron a temblar del miedo menos Sharon que intentaba aguantarse las risas

-Que inocentes son en realidad era yo poniendo sonidos extraños-dijo Sharon mostrando su reproductor portátil

-Qué mala-dijo noodle mirando molesta a Sharon

-Gracias-dijo Sharon

Se volvió a escuchar un ruido pero esta vez parecía un gruñido

-Deja eso Sharon-dijo Marcos

-No soy yo-dijo Sharon

Ellos miraron a todas partes hasta que Sharon se quedó pálida

-¿Qué pasa Sharon?-pregunto noodle

-A-A-Ahí-dijo Sharon apuntando una sombra no muy a lo lejos

Sharon, noodle, Mark y Marcos agarraron lo primero que encontraron, Sharon agarro un trapo, Noodle un palo, Mark un bate que estaba debajo de la cama y Marcos un oso de peluche

-¡Quédate quieto tengo un oso de peluche y esta afelpado!-grito Marcos

-"Es un idiota hasta cuándo va a morir" pensaron noodle, Mark y Sharon

Luego la sombra empezó a acercarse hacia ellos, noodle comenzó a pegarle con el palo, Sharon le tiro el trapo y Mar le dio unos golpes con el bate, la sombra agarro el bate de Mark y lo rompió en su cabeza

-¡Dejen de pegarme mierda!-grito la sombra

-¡¿Johnny?!-dijeron Sharon, Marcos y noodle menos Mark que estaba inconsciente en el piso

-¡Ni modo que el chupa-cabras!-grito molesto encendiendo las luces

Cuando la habitación se ilumino pudieron ver que Johnny estaba lleno de moretones y golpes, soltaron risitas, Marcos se acercó a Johnny y lo abrazo, Johnny gruño molesto

-Te ves lindo-dijo Marcos

-Oye ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto Johnny

-Claro-dijo Marcos

-Presiona ese botón-dijo Johnny

Marcos presiono el botón y del cráneo de demonio salió fuego quemándole el cabello a Marcos

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grito Marcos y salió corriendo

-Eso fue cruel-dijo Noodle

-Cruel seria castrarlo mientras lo grabo-dijo Johnny

Sharon y Mark salieron del departamento siguiendo a Marcos

-¿No vienes?-pregunto noodle

-Nah…primero llevare todas mis cosas a mi nueva habitación-dijo Johnny

Noode bajo las escaleras dejando solo a Johnny

**Unas horas después en los estudios Kong **

Johnny estaba escribiendo en grafiti su nombre de color negro en una puerta cuando pasa noodle en el pasillo

-¿Qué haces Johnny?-pregunto noodle

-Pongo mi nombre…ya está mi habitación-dijo Johnny entrando

Se pudo ver el cráneo, unos posters de rock, unos comics en el suelo y unas bolsas lleno de algo

-¿Qué hay en las bolsas?-pregunto noodle

-Algo que es delicado-dijo Johnny

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película en la sala?-pregunto noodle

-Claro-dijo Johnny

Johnny y noodle se fueron a la sala

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Russell y 2d estaban en la sala de juegos jugando Xbox

-¿Oye Russell que te parece Johnny?-pregunto 2d

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-interrogo Russell

-Porque se parece algo a…Murdoc-dijo 2d

-Johnny parece bueno…digo no te a golpeado o intento matar a nadie-dijo Russell

-Si…creo que oí a Murdoc diciendo que tiene 22 años-dijo 2d

-Oh…entonces tiene tu misma edad-dijo Russell

-Si…en realidad me cae bien porque aún no me ha golpeado-dijo 2d

-Si…pero hay algo raro-dijo Russell

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto 2d

-….¿Dónde está mi bol con palomitas?-pregunto Russell

-En la cocina-dijo 2d

Russell se paró y se fue a la cocina, el celular de 2d

-¿Hola?-dijo 2d contestando el celular

-Mira te haré tres preguntas simples si contestas una mal te mato-dijo una extraña voz pero familiar del otro lado de la línea

-Bueno-dijo 2d como si nada

-¿Qué viene después del 1?-pregunto la extraña voz

-¿3?-pregunto 2d

-Si….¿Dónde está el techo?-pregunto la voz

-Abajo-dijo 2d

-…..si…..ahora ¿Cuánto es 2 + 2?-pregunto la voz

-3-dijo 2d

-¡Mal! ¡Haré que te castren!-grito la voz y colgó

-¡Nooooo!-grito 2d asustado

-¡¿Qué paso?!-pregunto Russell con un plato hondo de palomitas

-¡Me van a castrar!-grito 2d y se fue corriendo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Russell confundido sentándose en el sofá

Mientras tanto en la sala

Noodle y Johnny estaban riéndose, Johnny tenía un celular en sus manos

-¡Se la creyó!-dijo Johnny riéndose

-¿Qué caras crees que tiene?-pregunto noodle mientras trataba de contener sus ganas de reírse

-Esta-dijo Johnny poniendo esta cara O.O

-Jajajajajjaja-empezaron a reírse justo cuando Russell entro a la sala

-¿De qué se ríen?-pregunto Russell

-De nada-mintieron Johnny y noodle

Russell los miro unos minutos luego fue a su habitación y volvió con un maletín

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Johnny

-Es lo que llamo medicina de la verdad-dijo Russell

-¡No comeré eso la última vez casi quedo en coma!-grito noodle escondiéndose detrás de Johnny

-¿Quién la tomara?-pregunto Russell con una cuchara con un líquido verde

Noodle se puso detrás de noodle parecía asustada o algo por el estilo

-Yo lo tomare-dijo Johnny

-Bueno es tu funeral-dijo Russell

Russell hizo que Johnny tragara la cuchara

-No fue tan…-Johnny no pudo decir nada mas

Johnny tuvo su cara verde queriendo vomitar pero se aguantó las ganas

-Amigo…esto no servirá conmigo no soy de los que tienes estómagos sensibles-dijo Johnny sonriendo con la cara verde

-No importa aún tengo dos frascos llenos del remedio-dijo Russell

**En la habitación de 2d**

El peli azul estaba en su cama cubierto por unas sábanas hasta la frente, alguien toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto 2d

Nadie contesto solo se volvió a escuchar unos golpes aún más fuertes

-¡¿Quién es?!-grito 2d desesperado

No volvieron a hablar sino que esta vez la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, 2d se levantó y corrió hacia una lámpara la agarro y cuando vio una cabeza la golpeo con la lámpara

-¡Muere monstruo!-grito 2d mientras golpeaba varias veces a alguien

Cuando la lámpara se rompió 2d miro el cuerpo era Murdoc con la lengua afuera

-"Oh dios cuando despierte me matara…tengo que irme" pensó caminando hacia el corredor

**Mientras tanto en la sala**

**-**Russell creo que ya lo vas a matar-dijo noodle mirando como Johnny tenía la cara casi tan verde como el pasto, tenía la boca abierta y parecía que se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar

-Bueno…nunca creí que alguien pudiese tomar todos los frascos sin vomitar-dijo Russell saliendo de la sala con su maletín

-¿Johnny estas bien?-pregunto Noodle

-….no-dijo Johnny

-Harigato Johnny-dijo noodle abrazando a Johnny

El correspondió el abrazo con un leve sonrojo

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Boogieman estaba hablando con Murdoc que despertó molesto pero boogieman lo agarro ahora ambos estaban en el infierno sentados en una mesa tomando te

-¿Por qué estamos tomando te?-pregunto Murdoc

-Me gusta él te-dijo Boogieman tomando una taza con te-¿Con uno o dos de azúcar?-pregunto alzando una taza

-Con dos de…!¿QUE MIERDA HAGO AQUÍ?!-pregunto Murdoc mirando al boogieman molesto

-Te quiero proponer un trato-dijo Boogieman

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Murdoc

-No tendrás que darnos tu alma-dijo Boogieman

-Me parece buen trato-dijo Murdoc levantándose

-¡Si nos das el alma de tu hijo!-grito Boogieman

Murdoc se quedó mirándole unos minutos con cara de duda

-Trato hecho-dijo Murdoc

Ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras que Murdoc se quedó aliviado por no tener que perder su alma

-Recogeré el alma del chico cuando este durmiendo-dijo Boogieman

El chasqueo sus dedos y Murdoc apareció en su Winnebagon

-Al fin paz después de años de preocuparme por mi alma-dijo Murdoc acostándose feliz en su cama hasta que noto que Cortez **(para los que no sepan Cortez es el cuervo de Murdoc) **lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué? Mejor el que yo…¡deja de mirarme así cuervo!-grito Murdoc molesto y tirándole un zapato a Cortez

Cortez esquivo el zapato y empezó a picotear a Murdoc

-¡Déjame en paz!-grito Murdoc molesto

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Johnny**

Johnny estaba tocando su bajo mientras miraba las estrellas, noto que olía a ceniza y en unos segundos ya estaba en el infierno

-Hola bienvenido al infierno-dijo un demonio apareciendo al frente de Johnny

-¿Puedes enviarme de nuevo a los estudios Kong?-pregunto Johnny

-Pues claro que no baboso-dijo el demonio golpeando a Johnny en la cabeza

Johnny molesto pateo al demonio lanzándolo lejos, Satanás apareció al frente de Johnny

-Hola…te deberás de preguntar qué haces aquí-dijo Satanás

-Adivinaste cornudo-dijo Johnny

-Bueno…Murdoc te vendió para que pudiera salvar su alma ahora estarás aquí sufriendo por toda la eternidad-dijo Satanás mientras reía malvadamente

-¿Puedo por lo menos tratar de liberarme?-pregunto Johnny

-Bueno… ¿en qué numero estoy pensando?-pregunto Satanás

-6-dijo Johnny

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos Johnny apareció en su habitación de los estudios Kong, se acostó en la cama y sonreía mientras soñaba como torturar a Murdoc

**Mientras tanto en el infierno**

Satanás estaba molesto y un demonio estaba sosteniendo un plato con ojos humanos

-¡¿Cómo mierda lo supo?!-pregunto Satanás enojado

-Porque es su número favorito y fue su símbolo-dijo el demonio

-Cállate-dijo Satanás enojado tirándole el plato al demonio decapitándolo


	3. Chapter 3

**A la mañana siguiente**

Murdoc despertó de su cama, se levantó abrió la puerta y al abrirla una cubeta le cayo encima con algo

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-pregunto Murdoc molesto

Cuando el satánico se quitó el cubo y muchas arañas se le vinieron encima picándolo

-¡Rayooos!-grito Murdoc

Empezó a correr mientras se intentaba quitar las arañas luego pisa una Skate y se va hasta la cocina donde choco contra la mesa y su cabeza se atoro en un pollo que estaba preparado

**Mientras tanto cerca de ahí**

Johnny estaba grabando la escena de la cocina mientras intentaba aguantarse las risas, él tenía una camisa azul con el dibujo de un jinete sobre su caballo pero su cabeza era un cráneo en llamas en su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha tena una espada, tenía unos pantalones marrones y zapatos azules oscurecidos

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto noodle mirando a Johnny

La guitarrista tenía una camisa blanca con el dibujo de un balón de baloncesto naranja, pantalones y converse blancos

-Mira esto-dijo Johnny mostrándole la grabación

Noodle empezó a reírse por la grabación, Murdoc estando en la cocina aun pudo oír

-¡¿Quién están ahí?! ¡¿Eres tu Face-ahce?!-pregunto Murdoc molesto

-_Mejor vámonos antes de que Murdoc nos descubra_-susurro nooodle

-_Si_-susurro Johnny

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de 2d**

2d seguía durmiendo luego entra alguien que parece que tiene una sábana en la cabeza

-2d…despierta-dijo alguien tocando a 2d

-Si…sigue…sigue-dijo 2d dormido

La persona dentro de la sabana tenía esta cara O.O

-Si…sigue quiero más jamón-dijo 2d y empezó a babear la almohada

-¡2d despierta!-grito alguien debajo de las sabanas

-¿Eh?...!AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Un fantasma!-grito 2d

El vocalista saco de debajo de su cama un bate que decía "_Bate para matar fantasmas marca ACM_" y empezó a pegarle a alguien

-¡Auch! ¡2d basta!-grito alguien quitándose las sabanas, era Russell

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡El fantasma se apodero del cuerpo de Russell!-grito 2d

Volvió a pegarle a Russell en la cabeza pero estaba vez el baterista alzo un puño en señal de furia

-¡No vuelvas a pegarme!-grito Russell

-Perdón…-dijo 2d mirando el suelo

Russell lo miro con algo de pena

-¿Qué te parece si esta vez desayunamos helado?-pregunto Russell

-¡Sí! ¡Helado!-grito 2d feliz y corrió hacia el auto

Russell se fue al auto y se dirigieron a la heladería más cercana

**Mientras tanto en la cocina**

Noodle y Johnny estaban desayunando, Noodle comía cereal de maíz y Johnny comía tocino con huevos

-"Me gusta el tocino" pensó Johnny mientras comía su tocino

-¡Oigan!-grito Murdoc entrando a la cocina con ungüento en todas partes

-¿Qué?-preguntaron noodle y Johnny

-Ya tengo todo preparado para el video de Dare solo necesito grabarlo-dijo Murdoc

-Bueno…¿Dónde será?-pregunto noodle

-En tu habitación-dijo Murdoc y se fue

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero Murdoc?!-grito noodle

-Lo siento pero ya no estoy-dijo Murdoc en otra habitación

-¡Rayos!-dijo noodle molesta

-¿Por qué te molesta que entren a tu habitación?-pregunto Johnny

-Porque no quiero-dijo noodle cortante

-Ok ok lo entiendo-dijo Johnny

-¿Vamos a ensayar en mi habitación?-pregunto noodle

-Claro pero antes necesito ir por mi bajo-dijo Johnny

-ok aquí te espero-dijo noodle

**Mientras tanto en la heladería**

2d y Russell seguían comiendo helados, 2d comía un helado de fresa y Russell uno de banana

-"Este helado esta rico" pensaron Russell y 2d

Unos hombres con mascara de hockey uno rojo y el otro tenía la máscara blanca

-¡Quietos todos o le volamos los sesos!-grito el de mascara de hockey blanca sacando una escopeta, el otro saco una pistola

Russell alzo las manos asustado mientras que 2d miro a los de mascara algo curioso

-¿A dónde van los sesos cuando los vuelan?-pregunto 2d acercándose al de mascara de hockey blanco

-A la tumba-dijo el de mascara blanca

-¿Está lejos?-pregunto 2d

-No-dijo el de mascara negra

-¿Los sesos van en avión o van caminando?-pregunto 2d

-Van volando-dijo el de mascara blanca mientras perdía la paciencia

-¿Oye cuando vuelan cuanto tardan?-pregunto 2d

-¡NO SE!-gritaron los dos mascaras de hockys molestos

Unos policías llegaron y arrestaron a los hombres mientras que 2d y Russell se fueron de ahí

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle**

Noodle y Johnny entraron a la habitación de la nipona con sus instrumentos

-"Ya sé porque no quiere que nadie entre a su habitación" pensó Johnny mirando la habitación de Johnny

Noodle empujo una puerta y del otro lado estaba Shaun **(más bien la cabeza gigante de Shaun)**

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!-pregunto Johnny mirando raro a Shaun

-Es Shaun sin querer uno de los experimentos de Russell salió mal y termino así-dijo noodle

-Hola-dijo Shaun

-Hola-dijo Johnny

-"¿Por qué siento que esto le parece normal a Johnny?" pensó noodle mirando a Shaun y a Johnny

-¿Van a ensayar?-pregunto Shaun

-Claro-dijeron Noodle y Johnny

Johnny empezó a tocar su bajo mientras se sentaba en la cama de noodle y la nipona y Shaun comenzaron a cantar

t's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up. It's DARE It's DARE, You got to press it on you, You just, think it, that's what you do it, That's what you do, baby, Hold it down, DARE, Jump with the moon and move it, Jump back and forth, It feels like you would let yourself work it out, Never did no harm, Never did no harm

Noodle se puso el casco y siguió cantando junto con Shaun mientras que Johnny seguía tocando el bajo

-¡Perfecto!-grito alguien

Todos voltearon y notaron que era Murdoc quien estaba grabando todo el momento, noodle lo miro con molestia

-Un poco de efectos especiales y estará listo para salir al aire-dijo Murdoc

Noodle camino hacia donde estaba Murdoc y lo pateo

-¡Auch! ¡Ok ya entiendo!-grito Murdoc corriendo lejos de la habitación

-"Nunca cambia" pensaron Shaun y Johnny

-Que molesto es Murdoc-dijo Noodle

-Oye…mírale el lado bueno por lo menos no tendrás que dejar que otros entren a tu habitación-dijo Johnny

-Cierto-dijo Noodle

-¿Oye la cabezota se quedara así para siempre?-pregunto Johnny

-¡Oye no me digas cabezota!-grito Shaun

-bueno cabeza de balón-dijo Johnny

-Maldito-dijo Shaun

-Dejen de pelear parecen perros y gatos-dijo noodle

-¡Oye!-dijeron ellos

El celular de Johnny empezó a sonar y Johnny contesto

-¿Hola?-dijo Johnny

-Escúchame porque solo lo diré una vez…búscame en el departamento de "Emossatanicosroqueroscriminalesladronesrarosyases inos"-dijo alguien en la otra línea

-Espera…¿no eres…?-Johnny fue interrumpido

-Si…soy…!tu hermano!-dijo alguien en la otra línea

-¡Noooo!...pero eso ya lo sabía-dijo Johnny

-Me da igual búscame o te mato-dijo cortando la llamada

-¿Quién era?-pregunto noodle

-Un idiota-dijo Johnny

Justo cuando Johnny salió se encontró en otro lugar era un cuarto oscuro lleno de símbolos y cosas extrañas

-Ahora ¿Dónde carajos estoy?-pregunto Johnny

-Aun no has saldado mi deuda-dijo Boogieman apareciendo detrás de Johnny

-¿Qué deuda?-pregunto Johnny

-No te hagas sabes bien que prometiste la revancha por la última partida-dijo Boogieman

-¿Qué?-pregunto Johnny

-Veras…-dijo Boogieman

**Flashback de boogieman**

El monstruo encapuchado se encargaba no solo de llevar a los que no cumplían sus pactos o deudas sino que también de vez en cuando para ganar más dinero encarcelaba a las almas de los muertos que pecaban, hoy lo enviaron a encarcelar a alguien que había llegado al infierno hace poco, se encontró con Johnny solo que ahora de unos 18 años

-"¿Dónde estará el idiota?...mierda ese idiota ya se tardó" pensó Johnny molesto

-¿Tu eres Johnny?-pregunto el boogieman apareciendo detrás de Johnny

-Si…¿Quién eres?-pregunto Johnny

-Soy Soon mon star pero puedes llamarme Boogieman-dijo el encapuchado mirando a Johnny

-¿Para qué me buscabas?-pregunto Johnny

-Para llevar tu alma a que este en prisión por toda la eternidad-dijo Boogieman

-Lo lamento Soon pero no planeo estar aquí mucho tiempo-dijo Johnny

-¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?-pregunto Boogieman

-Si me ganas en un juego yo me quedo…si yo gano entonces saldré de aquí-dijo Johnny con confianza

-Acepto…el juego será Poker-dijo Boogieman

De la nada apareció una mesa de Poker redonda alrededor tenía unos enormes colmillos puntiagudos, Johnny se sentó en una silla y Boogieman en otra

**30 segundos después**

Boogieman y Johnny jugaban póker luego Boogieman le tira las barajas que tenia

-¡¿Cómo mierda me has ganado imbécil?!-pregunto Boogieman molesto

-Porque no sirves para jugar Poker Soon-dijo Johnny y desapareció

-¡Ya verás me las pagaras!-grito Boogieman tirando la mesa en seña de frustración

**Fin del flashback**

-¡Ah claro ya me acuerdo!...te volveré a vencer Soon-dijo Johnny

-No lo creo John-dijo Boogieman

De la nada apareció la misma mesa pero con dos demonios uno rojo y el otro azul

-Hora de que pierdas inútil mortal-dijeron los demonios rojo y azul

-¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Johnny

Empezaron a jugar Poker

**Mientras tanto en la sala**

Noodle y Russell miraban la televisión

-"No puedo creer que 2d sea tan…inocente para preguntar idioteces a un asaltante" pensó Russell

-Ey hola-dijo Sharon entrando a la sala

-Hola-dijeron noodle y Russell

-¿Puedo ir a salir con Sharon?-pregunto noodle

-Si-dijo Russell

Las dos chicas salieron del edificio directo al parque, Russell agarro el control remoto y cambio de canal

-"¿Rosas?...pero si no me gustan las rosas"-dijo la protagonista de la novela

-"¿No son tus favoritas"-pregunto el protagonista de la novela

-"!No son margaritas¡"-dijo la protagonista

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Alejandro?! ¡¿Por qué?!-pregunto Russell mirando la televisión

**Mientras tanto en el parque**

Noodle y Sharon se sentaron en un banco mientras jugaban con los celulares, hasta que una chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio, camisa roja con el dibujo de un dragón azul, jeans y converse negros de unos 22 años,

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto noodle

-….¿Saben dónde está Johnny?-pregunto la chica

-En los estudios Kong-dijo Sharon

-Gracias-dijo la chica y desapareció

-¡Sharon! ¡No puedes decirle a un desconocido donde vives!-dijo noodle

-Ups…mi error-dijo Sharon

**Mientras tanto en el inframundo**

Boogieman y los demonios arrojaron sus cartas hacia Johnny

-¡¿Cómo mierda puedes ganar?!-preguntaron Boogieman y los demonios

-Porque son muy inútiles y no pueden ganar a nadie-dijo Johnny

-Idiota-dijeron los demonios

Johnny pudo notar que estaba en su habitación cuando volteo se encontró con la chica

-¿Qué onda guapo?-pregunto la chica rubia acercándose a Johnny

-No me digas así Katy…ahora aléjate de mí-dijo Johnny

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la chica rubia

-Porque si mal no recuerdo… ¡Tu quisiste matarme!-grito Johnny molesto

-Eso fue hace mucho-dijo Katy

-¡Fue hace una semana!-grito Johnny

-¿Desde cuando tienes la cuenta?-pregunto Katy

-Desde que me engañaste con el embarazo para matarme con el cuchillo mientras dormía-dijo Johnny

-Oh si…pero recuerda que no te mate-dijo Katy

-Eso fue porque me desperté y lo esquive-dijo Johnny

-Oh claro-dijo Katy mientras se acercaba a Johnny

Johnny se empezó a desesperar así que pensó en lo único que se le ocurría

-¡Ya voy papá!-grito Johnny abriendo la venta y saltando…grabe error ya que eran como diez pisos de altura-¡Mierda!-grito mientras caía

Cuando cayó al piso no se movió en unos minutos pero luego se levantó con varios raspones en la cara y con la nariz rota **(de nuevo) **

-¿Cómo mierda salí con vida?-se preguntó Johnny

Johnny de un momento a otro solamente vio oscuridad luego estaba en el winnebagon de Murdoc

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-pregunto Murdoc solamente con una tanga y una capa

-Yo ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Cúbrete mierda!-grito Johnny cubriéndose la cara con las manos

-¿Qué no soportas lo bellos que soy?-pregunto Murdoc

-¡Mierda voy a estar traumado de por vida!-grito Johnny

-¡Cállate!-grito Murdoc poniéndose ropa "decente"

Se puso una camisa blanca con chaqueta gris, pantalón rojo y converse amarrillos pálido

-"Dios mío…quítame los ojos antes que me los saque con una cuchara" pensó Johnny

-¿Por qué mierda entraste aquí?-pregunto Murdoc

-No entre me trajeron-dijo Johnny

Del suelo sale Boogieman con una taza llena de té en su mano derecha

-Hola-dijo Boogieman tomando un sorbo de té

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-preguntaron Murdoc y Johnny

-Como sabias Muds Johnny ahora es un demonio-dijo Boogieman

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Johnny

-No te lo dije porque no se me daba la puta gana-dijo Murdoc dándole un golpe a Johnny en la cabeza

-¡No me golpees mierda!-dijo Johnny molesto

-Bueno…como sabes si tú tienes hijos después del contrato, según tu hijo nació cuando tu tenías 18 y hiciste el pacto a los 17 años…así que ahora no puedes vendérnoslo porque es nuestro-dijo Boogieman

-¡Mierda! ahora ¿Cómo me salvo?-pregunto Murdoc

-No puedes….y no lo harás-dijo Boogieman desapareciendo

-¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?!-pregunto Johnny molesto

-Cuando estuviera muerto-dijo Murdoc

-"Ósea dentro de unos meses" pensó Johnny mientras imaginaba la forma de asesinar a Murdoc

**En la sala después de veinte minutos**

2d y noodle usaban la computadora, luego entra Murdoc al parecer molesto

-¡Face-ache! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cambiar el final de Dare?!-pregunto Murdoc molesto

-¡Pensé que cuando estaba el final puse la continuación en el vídeo de Feel good inc pero me equivoque!-grito 2d escondiéndose detrás del sofá

-¡Pues cámbialo o pareceré un gay con trauma!-grito Murdoc

-¡No puedo! ¡el vídeo ya fue enviado!-grito 2d

Murdoc miro a 2d con ira retenida que pareciera que iba a explotar en minutos

-2d corre o Murdoc te matara a golpes-dijo noodle

2d corrió para salvar su vida y Murdoc lo persiguió

-¿Por qué Murdoc persigue a 2d?-pregunto Russell entrando a la sala

-Por esto-dijo noodle mostrando el final de Dare

Russell empezó a reírse y agarro su estómago por tantas risas

-¿Fue 2d?-pregunto Russell cambiándose

-Si pero por error-dijo noodle

-Y ahora será un cadáver con cabello azul si tiene suerte-dijo Russell

-"Ultimas noticias se reporta que una horda de zombis se van hacia los estudios Kong"-dijo un presentador mostrando imágenes de muchos zombis acercándose hacia los estudios Kong

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto noodle

-…Tenemos que matarlos, ¡Murdoc! ¡2d! ¡Johnny! Bajen y traigan armas-grito Russell

-¡Ok!-gritaron los nombrados

**Un minuto después**

Todos estaban al frente de la puerta armados, Russell tenía un machete, Noodle una katana, Murdoc una escopeta, Johnny un bate y 2d un…trapeador

-¿Por qué el idiota tiene un trapeador?-pregunto Johnny

-No sabemos-dijeron los demás

Muchos zombis comenzaron a rodear, Murdoc dio siete tiros de ellos solo seis dieron en el blanco pero uno dio en el hombro del zombi, Noodle hizo varios ataques horizontales cortándole la cabeza a nueve zombis, Johnny golpeo a cuatro zombis, Russell corto la cabeza a dos zombis y 2d le rompió el trapeador a un zombi en la cabeza

-El ultimo es mío-dijo Johnny acercándose al zombi

El zombi se acercó a Johnny cuando el bajista iba a romper su cabeza

-¡¿Quién ordeno la cajita zombi para niños?!-pregunto el zombi

Todos se sorprendieron era la primera vez que un zombi hablaba, 2d se acercó al zombi

-Yo-dijo 2d

El zombi saco una cajita y 2d agarra luego le da algo de dinero al zombi y este se va

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE?!-pregunto Johnny confundido

-Vi que unos zombis preparaban hamburguesas y quise probar-dijo 2d tomando su bebida

-¿No podías decírnoslo?-pregunto Russell

-Se me olvido-dijo 2d

Todos lo miraron con cara de "este es un idiota profesional"

**Unos segundos después**

Johnny estaba tocando su bajo sentado en su cama mientras que Katy bailaba al ritmo de la música

-Tocas el bajo como un profesional…¿Por qué nunca lo había escuchado antes?-pregunto Katy

-Si lo toque solo que estas tan loca que no te acuerdas-dijo Johnny

-No-dijo Katy

-Si-Johnny

-No-dijo Katy

-Si-dijo Johnny

-No-dijo Katy

-Si-Johnny

-No-dijo Katy

-Si-dijo Johnny

-No…¿Por qué discutíamos?-pregunto Katy

Johnny se dio una palmada en la cara desesperado

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de noodle**

Noodle estaba viendo la tele acostada en su cama hasta que Murdoc intento entrar pero se atoro la puerta

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar?-pregunto Murdoc mientras intentaba empujar la puerta

-Porque no puedes entrar hasta ahí-dijo noodle mirando la tele

Murdoc se empezó a enojar luego disparo su escopeta hacia el cerrojo y empujo la puerta

-Muy bien solo te vine a avisar que dentro de unos minutos haremos el vídeo de El mañana-dijo Murdoc

**Mientras tanto en el winnebagon de Murdoc**

Russell buscaba algo en el winnebagon de Murdoc, busco debajo de la cama que después de unos minutos maldijo a Murdoc por la horrible cosa que estaba debajo, busco en su armario pero solo encontró ropa tirada, unas aves y unas botellas de vodka

-¿Dónde demonios esta mi caja de chocolates? sé que Cortez lo dejo en alguna parte-dijo Russell

El baterista encontró su caja de chocolates en la jaula de Cortez

-Yuju…!Oh mierda! ¡Maldito pollo! ¡Juro que serás mi cena!-grito Russell molesto cuando noto que solo tenia dos chocolates y los guardo pero luego vio un pedazo de papel-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras lo agarraba pudo ver en el título que decía **"****Prueba de ADN****"** lo guardo en su bolsillo y se fue del winnebagon antes de que alguien lo notara

Cortez volvió y cuando se encontró su jaula sin caja de chocolates y empezó a graznar enojado

**Una hora más tarde en la sala**

Noodle y Johnny estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión hasta que algo llamo su atención

-¡Noooooo!-grito Murdoc en su winnebagon

-¿Qué le paso a Murdoc?-pregunto noodle mirando a Johnny

-¿Por qué crees que yo se algo?-pregunto Johnny

Noodle se quedó mirándole unos minutos hasta que Johnny suspiro

-Bueno lo que pasa es que….

**Flashback**

Murdoc se acercó a una mesita con una botella de vodka pero cuando lo tomo…

-¡Esto es agua!-grito Murdoc enojado

Tiro la botella enojado y camino hacia la salida donde resbalo con unos patines

-"No de nuevo" pensó Murdoc mientras salía afuera del winnebagon

Choco en una pared donde estaba un pastel y cuando cayo se sentó en un interruptor y se hoyó la canción de Baby

-¡Nooooo!-grito Murdoc

**Fin del Flashback**

Johnny y noodle empezaron a reírse ya se imaginaban la escena

-¿De dónde aprendiste todo eso?-pregunto noodle

-Lo vi en una página que crea historias sobre Gorillaz que se llama Destino-dijo Johnny

-Oh…bueno-dijo noodle

Murdoc entro a la sala con la cara llena de pastel y enojado

-¡Ya sé que fuiste tu hijo del demonio!-grito Murdoc señalando a Johnny

-¡A ver si me atrapas viejo!-dijo Johnny corriendo para salvar su vida

Murdoc lo persiguió mientras sostenía una botella de vidrio rota

-"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó noodle mirando a Johnny y a Murdoc

Así se pasaron la mayoría del tiempo, 2d mirando videos graciosos por internet, noodle mirando la tele, Ruusell haciendo experimentos con su cerdito, Johnny corriendo de Murdoc y el bajista tratando de matarlo hasta que alguien toca la puerta, 2d abre y se encuentra con….

**¿Quién será la visita? ¿Se sabrá el secreto de Murdoc y Johnny? O ¿No?**


	4. Chapter 4

2d abre y se encuentra con una niña de pelo y ojos negros, tenía una blusa rosa, pantalones blancos y zapatillas purpuras de unos 6 años con una mochila negra

-Hola-dijo la niña

-Hola...¿quién eres?-pregunto 2d

-Soy Ana-dijo la niña

-Soy 2d…¿A qué vienes?-pregunto 2d

-Vengo porque mi mami me dijo que aquí vive mi papi-dijo Ana

-¿Quién?-pregunto 2d

-Dijo que era el bajista-dijo Ana

-"¡Es Johnny!...pero espera había otro…¿Cómo era su nombre?,…!a Johnny!" pensó 2d

-2d ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto noodle en la puerta

-Hola soy Ana… ¿se encuentra Murdoc Niccals?-pregunto la niña de ojos negros

-Si-dijo noodle-pasa-abre un poco la puerta

-Ok-dijo Ana entrando a la sala

La niña se sienta en el sofá donde estaba sentado al lado de ella Russell

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Russell

-Ana la hija de Johnny-dijo 2d

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron Russell y noodle sorprendidos

-Dijo que tenía seis años y era hija del bajista ósea Johnny-dijo 2d

-¡Espera!... ¿no que hace seis años Murdoc se tiro a Paula y se fue de la banda?-pregunto Russell

-Si…¿Paula tendrá una hija para que sea amiga de Ana?-pregunto 2d

-2d Ana es hija de Murdoc-dijo Noodle

-Ah….Yo pensé que era hija de Johnny-dijo 2d justo cuando Johnny estaba detrás de 2d con su bajo en la espalda

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Llamo una rubia de ojos azules?!-pregunto Johnny desesperado

-Cálmate amigo no llamo nadie y 2d creyó que la hija de Murdoc era tuya-dijo Russell

-¡Serás idiota casi haces que me dé un ataque!-grito Johnny molesto

-Perdona amigo-dijo 2d escondiéndose detrás de Russell

-Hola Soy Ana-dijo la niña de ojos negros

-Y yo soy Johnny-dijo el segundo bajista presentándose

-Bueno ¿Quién le dirá a Murdoc sobre Ana?-pregunto Russell

-¡Mamá ya voy!-grito 2d corriendo hacia su habitación

-¡Oh casi me olvido tengo que entrenar mi karate!-dijo noodle corriendo a su habitación

-Bueno tu eres el único que queda Ru…-Johnny miro al sofá y noto que solo estaba Ana-"Dios va a matarme" pensó-Oye ven te llevo con tu papi-

-Bueno-dijo Ana

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el winnebagon de Murdoc, Johnny pego un par de veces la puerta y Murdoc abre al parecer con resaca

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-pregunto Murdoc cuando dijo eso ultimo Johnny le tapo los oídos a Ana

-No digas eso tarado-susurro Johnny

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Murdoc

Johnny señalo a Ana que estaba mirando a los dos Niccals confundida

-¿De quién es?-pregunto Murdoc

Johnny señalo al satánico y puso cara de O.O

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Quién es la madre?!-pregunto Murdoc

-Paula-dijo Johnny

-¡¿Y dónde está?!-pregunto Murdoc

-Está cuidando a mi abuelita por eso quiere que me cuides y dijo que si no lo hacías iba a demandarte-dijo Ana

-¿Y?-pregunto Murdoc

-Dijo que iba a quitarte todo tu dinero y tu alco…hol-lo último dijo Ana dudosa

-¡Rayos! ¡Hija de….!-cuando iba a gritar muchas groserías Johnny cerró la puerta para que Ana no escuchara-Muy bien-dijo el satánico abriendo la puerta-Ok esto no puede ser peor pero qué más da…-dijo el bajista original cerrando la puerta un poco más calmado

Johnny agarro a Ana y la llevo a su habitación donde era una habitación infantil, ella bajo su mochila y saco muchas cosas entre ellas muñecas, juguetes, libros infantiles y ropa

-¿Tocas el bajo?-pregunto la niña al veinteañero

-Si-dijo Johnny

-¿Quieres tocar conmigo?-pregunto Ana sacando un micrófono

Ana empezó a cantar mientras que Johnny seguía tocando su bajo

**En el winnebagon de Murdoc**

Murdoc estaba desesperadamente buscando algo

-¡¿Dónde cojones esta la puñetera prueba de ADN?!-pregunto Murdoc buscándolo debajo de la cama

Cortez empezó a graznar llamándole la atención a Murdoc

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-pregunto Murdoc

Cortez salió de su jaula y voló hasta la puerta de la habitación de Russell

-¿El gordo tiene la prueba?-pregunto Murdoc y Cortez grazno

El satánico sabía que no podía ir y pedirle así nada más así que sonrió malvadamente mientras imaginaba un plan

**En la sala**

2d y noodle miraban una película, 2d en realidad pensaba en la situación actual

-¿Qué piensas 2d?-pregunto noodle mirando al vocalista

-En…nada-dijo 2d

Noodle lo miro detenidamente unos minutos sin decir nada

-"No puedo decirle que pienso en ella…no es que no me guste pero…se ve muy linda" pensó 2d mirando a Noodle

Noodle sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto

**En la habitación de Ana**

Ella y Johnny seguían haciendo música, Murdoc entra y agarra a Ana

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Johnny

-¿Qué te importa?-dijo Murdoc mientras arrastraba a Ana

-Dilo o le diré a Russell sobre lo que tú ya sabes papá-dijo Johnny intentando negociar con su padre

Murdoc gruño, saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo tiro a Johnny que lo agarro hábilmente, noto que era una botellita con un licor muy fuerte, Johnny sonrió vilmente mientras que Murdoc se llevaba a Ana y Johnny le daba un gran trago a su bebida alcoholizada

**En la habitación de Russell**

El baterista estaba mirando la tele hasta que fijo su vista en la niña de pelos negro que entraban y se acercaba al moreno

-Hola-dijo Ana

-Hola... ¿Qué quieres Anita?-pregunto Russell amable

-Chocolate-dijo Ana

-Ok ya vuelvo-dijo Russell dirigiéndose a otra sala

Ana empezó a buscar algo luego de buscar debajo de la cama en los muebles y en los pantalones de Russell encontró lo que buscaba "la prueba de ADN" que estaba detrás de una foto

-Aquí tienes-dijo Russell dándole una caja de chocolate a Ana

-Gracias-dijo Ana y se fue

-"¿Qué será la prueba de ADN?" pensó Russell mientras buscaba la prueba-"¡Rayos no está!" pensó molesto

**Mientras tanto en la sala**

2d y noodle seguían sin decir nada solo sonriendo

-"¡Vamos D! tu puedes…solo dale un beso" pensó Stuart acercándose a noodle

El vocalista se acercaba cada vez más a la cara de Miho mientras Stu se acercaba mas a la cara de la guitarrista se sonrojaban

-¡Hola amigos!-dijo Johnny ebrio entrando a la sala

-"¡Rayos estuve cerca!" pensó 2d mientras se alejaba de Noodle

-Hola Johnny-dijo noodle

-Hola amor-dijo Johnny acercándose a noodle

-¿Me dijiste amor?-pregunto noodle mirando a Johnny

Johnny agarro a noodle y le planteo un beso en los labios

-"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!" pensó 2d celoso mientras estiraba a una sonrojada Miho y se acercaba enojado al joven Niccals

-¡¿Qué te pasa como te atreves a besarla tan descaradamente?!-pregunto 2d mas celoso que enojado

-¿Qué?..¿Acaso no le gusto el beso?-pregunto Johnny con una sonrisa de tonto dibujada en su rostro

-¡¿Por qué la besaste?!-pregunto o más bien grito 2d

Russell bajo por los gritos de 2d al mirar la escena decidió interrogar a noodle

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Russell a la más chica de la habitación

-Porque me gusta-afirmo Johnny mientras intentaba equilibrarse

2d le tiro un puñetazo a Johnny cosa que fue su error cuando intento abalanzarse Johnny lo pateo empujándolo detrás de el

-¡Dejen de pelear!-grito Russell poniéndose en medio del joven pelinegro y el de cabello azul

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso a noodle!-dijo 2d molesto

-¿Qué cosa?...¿Que me gusta?...!Pues amo a noodle!-grito Johnny

2d intentaba ahorcar a Johnny Russell ya se estaba enojando así que agarro a ambos y se fueron a discutir a la cocina dejando a noodle sonrojada por las palabras de Johnny

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!-pregunto Russell molesto

-Estoy ebrio-dijo Johnny

-Estoy molesto con el-dijo 2d señalando a Johnny

-¿Por qué amigo?-pregunto Russell

-Porque beso a noodle-dijo 2d

-¿Y?-dijo Russell

-Esta celoso porque yo la bese primero-dijo Johnny

-¡No!-dijo 2d molesto

Russell miraba a ambos chicos molestos ya que aparte de que no le gustaba la idea de que noodle estuviera con alguno y encima de todo eran como unos 9 años mayores para noodle

-¡Ya basta 2d discúlpate con Johnny!-exigió Russell

-Ok-dijo 2d-lo siento Johnny-lo mira fijamente

-Tranquilo viejo-dijo Johnny

-¡Y tú!-Russell mira a Johnny molesto-¡Si vuelves a besar a noodle te golpeare tan duro que volaras hasta el otro lado del mundo!-dijo Russell alzando el puño

-Ok ok lo entiendo-dijo Johnny

Johnny salió de la cocina junto con Russell mientras que 2d se quedó comiendo un emparedado sentado en la mesa pensativa

-"¿Desde cuándo a Johnny le gusta noodle?...nah no puede ser…debe ser solamente el alcohol en la cabeza de Johnny… ¿pero y si no?" pensó 2d mientras comía su emparedado

**Una hora más tarde**

-¡Salgan todos vagos!-grito Murdoc afuera de los Kong Studios y por un megáfono

Todos salieron tapándose los oído para no escucharlo

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!-gritaron todos menos noodle

Murdoc señalo un gran edificio que decía "Feel good inc" el nombre de la canción que iban a grabar

-¿Planeas que entremos al edificio que está al lado nuestro?-pregunto Russell

-Si ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Murdoc

-Porque a: ese edificio no es nuestro, b: está lleno de drogadictos, alcohólicos y raros y c: el dueño de ese lugar te odia y le debes mucho dinero-dijo Russell

-¿Qué importa? ¡Muevan sus traseros a ese edificio!-grito Murdoc

-Noodle no puede entrar ahí-dijo 2d

-¿Por qué no Face-ache?-pregunto Murdoc mirando molesto a Stuart

-Porque le podían hacer daño-dijo 2d

Murdoc le tiro el megáfono dándole a la cabeza del peli azul

-¡Auch!-se quejó 2d

-Entonces ella estará en la isla flotante y tu ten esto-dijo Murdoc dándole una cámara a Johnny

-¿Quieres que yo grabe?-pregunto Johnny

-Sí y quiero que te calles o haré que te maten-dijo Murdoc

Johnny gruño molesto mientras entraba con los demás chicos al "Feel good INC." Y allí empezó el video todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡Salgan de aquí idiotas!-grito un hombre de pelo negro disparando una escopeta hacia los chicos

Los miembros de Gorillaz salieron corriendo menos uno ósea Johnny que estaba recostado en la pared

-¿Creíste que te escaparías de mi idiota?-pregunto alguien

Johnny miro a su lado y observo que Brad lo apuntaba con su pistola, justo cuando disparo Johnny rodo hacia adelante esquivando la bala y corriendo hacia donde estaba la habitación-fiesta, Johnny se escabullo entre la multitud y cuando Brad iba a disparar el hombre de pelo negro disparo hacia el pronto se había formulado una balacera en ese lugar

**Mientras tanto en la sala**

Todos estaban sentados en la sofá mirando un programa infantil

-"No puedo creer que le guste esto" pensó Russell mirando a 2d

2d miraba un programa infantil con Ana

-"Interrumpimos barney para darles la siguiente información…hay una balacera en la torre Feel good INC"-dijo el reportero

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Dónde está Johnny?!-pregunto noodle

Todos miraron a todos lados buscándolos pero no lo encontraron ahí fue donde todos **(menos Murdoc y Ana)** salieron a buscarlos

-¿Dónde se fueron todos?-pregunto Johnny entrando a la sala con varias heridas y una gran quemadura en el brazo sentándose al lado de Murdoc

-No sé-dijo Murdoc

-¿Por dónde entraste?-pregunto Ana

-Por la ventana de la cocina-dijo Johnny mirando la televisión

**Una hora más tarde**

Johnny y Murdoc veían un canal XXX ya que Ana se había ido a dormir

-¿Murdoc que harás con Ana?-pregunto Johnny

-¿A qué te refieres tonto?-pregunto Murdoc

-¿Se lo dirás a los paparazzi o guardaras el secreto?-pregunto Johnny

-No seas tonto pues claro que no le diré a nadie más acerca de Ana-dijo Murdoc

-…¿Te gusta Paula?-pregunto Johnny

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Murdoc sonrojado

-¿Entonces porque te acostaste con ella?...y no me creeré que fue por esa actitud de chico malo-dijo Johnny

-Bueno me gusta…y si le dices a alguien haré que escuches una semana de Justin bieber-dijo Murdoc

-Bueno-dijo Johnny

Los demás miembros de Gorillaz entraron cansados, cuando Murdoc los vio entrar su fue corriendo directamente a su Winnebagon

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-preguntaron los tres miembros

-Aquí...¿y ustedes?-pregunto Johnny

-¡Pensamos que tú estabas en el edificio en medio de la balacera!-dijo Russell mientras los otros dos se sentaban en el sofá

-Si pero me escape y entre por la ventana de la cocina-dijo Johnny

Russell soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Johnny

-¿Qué estabas viendo Johnny?-pregunto Noodle mirando la televisión sonrojada

-….Ups-dijo Johnny cambiando de canal

-Después hablaremos al respecto-dijo Russell serio

-Hombre si soy mayor y yo puedo verlo cuando quiera-excuso Johnny

-Pero no en esta casa velo en tu habitación-dijo Russell

-Bueno-dijo el joven

Johnny se levantó y fue a su habitación

-"Rayos…me preocupa Johnny pero más me preocupa que sea como Murdoc" pensó Russell preocupado

-"Muy bien es mi oportunidad para besar a noodle… ¡Espera! ¡No puedo besarla enfrente de Russell!... ¿Porque hay mucho eco aquí!...¡Hola!" pensó 2d **(no es posible que hasta pensando se distrajera -_-)**

-"¿Cuándo veremos la película de Pokemon blanco y negro?" pensó Noodle

**En el winnebagon de Murdoc**

El satanista y Johnny estaban jugando Póker…grave error para Murdoc que había apostado toda su tequila

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo mierda me has ganado?!-pregunto Murdoc enojado

-¡Porque tú no sabes jugar!-dijo Johnny

-Cállate-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

-No-dijo Johnny

-Si-dijo Murdoc

En ese momento mientras seguían discutiendo Ana entra y golpea a ambos chicos dejando al más viejo inconsciente y al joven tirado en el piso con un moretón

-¡¿Se pueden callar de una vez?!-pregunto Ana molesta

-B-Bueno-dijo Johnny un poco mareado

Ana se fue dejando al chico un poco confundido

-"¿De dónde saco tanta fuerza?" pensó Johnny

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Un hombre de pelo y ojos negros, camisa de cuero marrón, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos en una casa un poco pobre y estaba hablando con su celular

-¿Dónde chingados estas idiota?...así que si lo mato tendré dinero extra…si…ok…ya voy para alla-dijo el hombre mientras salía por la puerta-hermano…te arrancare los ojos-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir

**Una hora más tarde**

Johnny estaba en su auto conduciendo por las calles pero se detuvo miro a su lado derecha y pudo notar que lo apuntaban con una pistola, Johnny puso su mano en su bolsillo y cuando iba a sacarlo alguien se sentó al lado de él, era un joven de ojos azules, cabello marrón, tenía una camisa gris y chaqueta negra con pantalones y zapatos grises de unos 17 años

-Hola idiota casi me asustas-dijo Johnny

-Hola cobarde casi te disparo pero la sangre de gay no se quita-dijo el joven

-Glen ¿sabes porque te llame?-pregunto Johnny al chico

-No-dijo el chico que estaba al lado del bajista

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te prometí cuando Salí del orfanatorio?-pregunto Johnny

-Si… !¿ENTONCES ME REGALARAS TU KIA?!-pregunto Glen

-Claro pero primero aprenderás a conducir-dijo Johnny

-¡¿En un día?!-pregunto Glen impresionado

-Si-dijo Johnny

-¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-grito Glen

-No…solo tengo que recordar cómo me entrenaron a mí-dijo Johnny

-"Oh no" pensó Glen

-Ah ya me acuerdo…. !CONDUCE EL PUTO AUTO O TE VUELO LOS SESOS!-grito Johnny apuntado su arma a la cabeza del que estaba a su lado

Glen se apuró a cambiar de asiento y ahora iba a ser el que condujera su futuro auto

**Mientras tanto en el winnebagon**

Murdoc estaba tomándose un trago de su wiski hasta que sonó su celular

-¡¿Qué mierda quieren?!-pregunto Murdoc

-¿Es usted Murdoc Niccals?-pregunto alguien del otro lado de la línea

-Si…¿Quién le llama a su dios?-pregunto Murdoc

-¡Felicidades usted gano diez millones de dólares!-dijo alguien

-¡Yuju!-dijo Murdoc feliz

-¡Venga a recoger su dinero a solo diez calles cerca de usted!-dijo alguien

-¿Cómo sabe que está a diez calles si no le dije donde vivo?-pregunto Murdoc-¿Hola?...¡Hola!...¿Que importa?-pregunto Murdoc cuando colgaron la llamada

El bajista se levantó y se encamino a su destino sin saber qué ocurriría

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Johnny y Glen conducían un auto ahora con varios choques y un árbol estaba tirado en el techo

-Muy bien….por lo menos aprendiste algo-dijo Johnny abrazando sus piernas

-Creo que atropelle a alguien…o mejor dicho a algo-dijo Glen

Johnny y Glen bajaron y empezaron a empujar el auto hasta un taller cuando Johnny hablo con un hombre de pelo blanco y con traje de mecánico empezaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron con Murdoc

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?-pregunto Murdoc

-Lo mismo te pregunto feo-dijo Johnny-por cierto te presento al idiota de mi amigo Glen-señala a su compañero que está a su lado

-Hola soy tu nuevo dios Murdoc Niccals-dijo el bajista presentándose

-Hola feo no fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Glen

Luego aparece el mismo hombre de camisa de cuera marrón

-¿Hannibal?...¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Murdoc

-Vengo para saldar unas cuentas-dijo el hombre puso sus dedos en sus labios y silbo

En cuestión de segundos la calle estaba infestada de demonios y Hannibal entro al edificio, Johnny saco su pistola, Glen saco un cuchillo que tenía en su bolsillo y Murdoc saco su escopeta

-¡Murdoc ve por el idiota de Hannibal nosotros nos encargaremos de esta basura!-aseguro Johnny

Murdoc sonrió de forma maligna y se adentró al edificio, Johnny empezó a disparar mato a siete demonios, Glen salto en frente de ellos y apuñalo a unos ocho

-¡Voy ganando!-presumió Glen

-¡Pero no por mucho!-dijo Johnny

La batalla siguió y siguió hasta que los demonios dejaran de respirar mientras eso los dos chicos competían para saber quién mataba a mas demonios

**Mientras tanto en el edificio**

Murdoc buscaba al que era su hermano, tenía su escopeta lista para sacarle los sesos a Hannibal

-¡¿Dónde mierda estas pedazo de mierda te daré tan duro que tus nietos dirán auch!-dijo Murdoc

Hannibal salto por encima de Murdoc y aterrizo detrás de él y apunto la pistola que tenía preparada y Murdoc hizo la mismo ambos jalaron del gatillo…

**Mientas tanto en la sala de los estudios Kong**

Noodle y Ana estaban viendo una película para toda la familia, Ana estaba en el piso boca abajo mirando la tele y noodle en el sofá

-¿Ana te gusta ver Bob esponja?-pregunto Noodle

-Si-dijo Ana mirando la tele

-Hola… ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Russell entando a la sala

-¡Miramos a Bob esponja!-dijeron ambas chicas

-Se ve interesante...¿Dónde está 2d?-pregunto Russell sentándose al lado de noodle

-No se…creo que en su habitación-dijo noodle

-Oh…¿Oye no quieren jugar al Play?-pregunto Russell

-Si-dijeron noodle y Ana

Russell encendió el Play y las chicas agarraron los mandos de control

**Mientras tanto en el edificio**

Ambos Niccals no decían nada más había algo de sangre en el piso

-¡Maldición!-grito Murdoc quien tenía un orificio de redondo en su brazo

El satánico se agarró el brazo mientras caía en el suelo, Hannibal apunto su pistola hacia Murdoc cuando jalo el gatillo no salió su bala sino solo un sonidito

-¡Mierda!-dijo Hannibal

Escucho unos pasos y cuando volteo noto que Johnny y Glen estaban cerca de él, Hannibal salto hacia una ventana saliendo

-¡¿Viejo estas bien?!-preguntaron los chicos

-¡Pues claro que si yo soy vuestro dios!-dijo Murdoc

Johnny y Glen llevaron a Murdoc a los Kong estudios y Glen se fue, Johnny se acostó en su cama

**Una hora después**

Johnny seguía durmiendo hasta que alguien con mascara de hockey, una sierra y cubierto con "sangre" estaba al lado de Johnny

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!-pregunto Johnny alarmado **(Yo: asustado Johnny: ¡Oye!)**

-Yo soy….


End file.
